This research investigates the associations between adolescent alcohol use and parental monitoring practices. Telephone interviews conducted with randomly selected sample of adolescents (ages 14-19) and their parents in Maryland. Parent monitoring behaviors, parents' perceptions of their adolescents' drinking behavior and adolescents' self reports of drinking behaviors will be assessed. Drinking behaviors include underage consumption of alcohol, drinking and driving and riding with a driver who has been drinking.